


Lucky

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and yeah part of it is during valentines day but i did not manage to finish this until may ah well, set in their third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Tomoya and Hajime are a pair of dense idiots, and their friends decide to help them out.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was my longest fic yet. Tomohaji is valid and deserves more love thanks for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> The setting is in their third year, Ra*bits is still together but they had to go through some major rebranding, and they also took in some juniors to nurture. It's a not a major plot point tho haha. Also Hajime's in the student council with Tori.

“Don’t you get annoyed looking at them?”

Tetora looked up from his score to see Hinata pouting at Tomoya and Hajime, who were just leaving the classroom for lunch. The action didn’t seem any different from usual, since they always had lunch together, so Tetora couldn’t figure out what Hinata was upset about.

“Tomoya-kun and Hajime-kun? What about them?”

Hinata did a loud, overdramatic sigh. “Look at them! Smiling at each other and holding hands and going for lunch together. The sweetest couple in Yumenosaki and they aren’t actually dating! Are they dense or what?”

Tetora wasn’t really sure why this was a problem, so he shrugged. “Maybe they just need more time. And besides,” he looked away, face reddening, “I thought you said that we were the sweetest couple in Yumenosaki.”

“O-Oh…” Now it was Hinata’s time to turn red. “E-Eh?? Are you upset Tetsu-kun?” He swung his arms around Tetora, grinning. “I said we were the strongest couple in Yumenosaki! Like, Tomo-kun and Hajime-kun may be sweet, but we are like, the energetic power couple! LOVE POWER!!!!”

“A-Ah you’re squashing me!!” Tetora was as red as his unit outfit as Hinata shamelessly planted a few kisses on his cheeks. Fortunately, Sora was the only one left in the classroom, and he was busy getting a full combo on Ankira!? Kyousoukyoku MASTER+. “I guess they are the just kind to go slow?  I mean its pretty clear that they like each other.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “They’ve had since middle school. Seriously, at this rate Mitsuru-kun is going to start dating first, and he only has eyes for bread. Do you think…” He suddenly looked serious. “…it’s possible, that they don’t even realise their feelings? Every time we tease them about it Hajime gets embarrassed but Tomoya brushes it off and says that they’re just close friends. Don’t they realise that they act a bit *too* close for just friends? We’re graduating this year, we can’t leave a love crisis like this! What do you think, Sora?”

“Sora thinks Tomoya-chan and Hajime-chan should figure it out for themselves, but” Sora responded, carefully putting down his phone as “FULL COMBO” flashed across the screen. “Hajime sometimes looks sad when he looks at Tomoya-chan, and Sora doesn’t like that. It won’t hurt to help them a little bit.”

“See!” Hinata raised his arms in victory. “Everyone needs a bit of a push sometimes. I wouldn’t have had the courage to ask you out without Yuuta-kun’s nagging, and then where would we be?”

“Fine, fine,” said Tetora, too embarrassed to form a retort. “But how exactly are we gonna help them?”

Hinata grinned. “I have a plan.”

 

Hajime had been in love with Tomoya for a long time. He realised when he followed to Yumenosaki, that he always wanted to remain by his side. This was a secret that he intended to keep forever, for their current friendship was too precious to be disrupted, and he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if it became awkward. Besides, he was sure Tomoya didn’t feel the same way.

_He didn’t mean to let it slip that Halloween, but he was so desperate, desperate to reconcile with Tomoya-kun, to resolve this tension between them, to be by his side again. He was sobbing now, he would do anything, anything to be forgiven._

_“Please, I’m begging you, Tomoya-kun… I love you.”_

_He didn’t realise that he had said it at first, the words had flowed out automatically. And he was pretty sure that this was the worse time for a confession, but it was too late now. He held his breath, waiting for Tomoya’s response._

_“…? Why are you staring at me? Is my hair messed up?”_

_“ …Nah. I was just thinking how nice it would’ve been if you were a girl.”_

_A sinking feeling. Hajime shook it off quickly, backtracking on his confession as it hadn’t been one, of course he meant love between friends. It was ok, he wanted to remain as friends after all. They were shaking hands and reconciling and that was all that he wanted. He was happy, wasn’t he?_

And here they were, in their third year. Still friends, Hajime feelings for Tomoya still strong. It was not like he felt it was unusual to date someone of the same gender, he knew that there were many couple like that in Yumenosaki, some even in his own class. It’s just that every comment Tomoya makes about “if he was a girl” to Hajime or even to other boys reminds Hajime that Tomoya was not the kind of boy who would like him back. It still hurt, thinking about how he had been indirectly rejected, but after so many years he had come to some sort of acceptance. As long as they could be together, even just as friends, he would be fine.

 

“A photoshoot for a Valentine’s Day spread? Just me and Hajime? You sure you don’t need the rest of Ra*bits?” Tomoya hadn’t expected this request from Anzu, especially since she had already graduated from Yumenosaki and wasn’t producing them anymore. She assured him on the phone that yes, the designer wanted him and Hajime for their “princely, elegant looks”, the Ra*bits juniors were too immature for that image and besides Mitsuru had a sports magazine shoot on that day. Hajime was with Tomoya in their classroom at the time, and since he didn’t seem to have a problem with Anzu’s requirements Tomoya felt that there was no reason to refuse.

“A Valentine’s Day photoshoot, I wonder if I’m really suited for that type of thing.” Hajime laughed nervously as Tomoya hung up. They had done many shoots throughout their three years at Yumenosaki, but Hajime still couldn’t lose the underlying self-consciousness when the camera’s pointed at him.

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Tomoya smiled gently, and he meant it.

Hajime did end up looking very handsome in the photoshoot outfit, Tomoya thought, his blue hair tied back and styled to match the ornate white suit. Tomoya’s suit was beige to match. The photographer shifted them around, ordering to pose closer and closer together (“Fans love that stuff!”), and while Tomoya didn’t particular mind since he had known Hajime for so long he hoped he wasn’t making him uncomfortable. Hajime seemed to very fine however, his expression determined as he tried his hardest to nail the poses, and he didn’t seem to mind when he ended up leaning all the way back, Tomoya’s arm around his waist, just like the end of a ballroom dance. From Tomoya’s vantage point, Hajime looked serene, eyes closed and lips gently pursed together. He was as beautiful as always, from the curves of his eyelashes to the softness of his cheeks, and Tomoya couldn’t help but want to look closer, to gaze at every detail, or maybe even reach out to touch them, because at this angle it was all too easy for him to close the distance and-

“Yes! Hold that position! It’s perfect!” Tomoya’s thoughts were interrupted as the photographer readjusted the camera to take a few more shots. Tomoya hadn’t realised it himself, but he had been moving his face closer and closer to Hajime’s, such that their noses were nearly touching. The position was slightly uncomfortable to hold for too long, but the pause was enough for a new train of thought to take over, namely _Wait what on earth was I about to do, if I had leaned in any closer I would have…_ He hoped that he wasn’t blushing enough to be caught on camera. It wasn’t like he was actually planning to kiss Hajime, that’s not what friends do, he was merely distracted and let his head droop because it’s less tiring that way, of course.

The photoshoot ended quickly after that, and Tomoya moved his head out of the way before Hajime can open his eyes. He remained mercifully unaware of what happened in the past few moments as they thanked the photographer for their time.

 

“Woah, how bold of you Tomoya-kun!” Tetora held up the magazine spread and gave a low whistle. The magazine had dedicated an entire page to the shot of Tomoya leaning over Hajime, and fans had gone bonkers over it. Sure it had been good for Ra*bits, gaining them more popularity, but Tomoya couldn’t help but feel embarrassed whenever he saw it. Hajime had turned red when he had noticed how close their faces were, but he didn’t say anything about it, to Tomoya’s relief. Now it was just Tetora and Tomoya in the classroom, with Tomoya trying to snatch the magazine out of Tetora’s hand to no avail.

“You guys really look good together. And your expressions are so intense! You sure you two aren’t dating?” Tetora easily sidestepped Tomoya as he made another futile grab at the issue.

“Seriously, we’ve been through this before. Hajime and I just friends. This is all fanservice anyway,” grumbled Tomoya in his seat.

“Friends don’t call friends “the cutest being in the entire galaxy”.”

“That is just an objective Fact. I’m sure you’ll see it eventually,” huffed Tomoya as he saw Tetora raise an eyebrow. “Besides, we’re both boys.”

“You’re saying that to me? When _I_ have a boyfriend??”

“It’s different! Hajime and I have been friends for much longer, I’m sure he doesn’t see me that way.”

“Yeah,” replied Tetora, though his face remained unbelieving. “Sure.”

They left the conversation at that and moved onto other things. It was not the first time they’ve had this sort of conversation, and Tomoya had repeated that he and Hajime were merely friends every time. But something felt different this time. Was it because he had nearly kissed Hajime during the shoot? No, he had already established that he didn’t actually intend to kiss him, so it was ok. He tried not to think about it. Their friendship was too precious for him to make things weird.

 

“No!! Things like this should be done with the person you like, Hajime!!”

Hajime jumped back in his seat as Tori suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Sora sat at the table as well, and Hajime wondered how he didn’t seem startled in the least.

“B-But, it’s not like they like me in the s-same way, so-“

“That’s not true!” piped in Sora. “Every time Sora sees you with that person, that person’s colour becomes much happier!”

“That’s right! You should just go for it and ask them! They’d be a fool to reject you.”

Tori’s nose was up in the air now, with so much confidence in his statement that Hajime felt inclined to believe it as well. He looked down at the two tickets in his hands.

“O-Ok, maybe I’ll ask…”

None of them noticed the footsteps of Tomoya as he left quickly from just outside the classroom.

 

“Are you sure you can’t make it?”

“Sorry! I have something to do with my siblings on that day! You and Tomo-kun have fun though!!”

According to Hajime, Tori had three extra tickets to the theme park that weekend for helping out at a live, and since he was busy he had given all three to Hajime. It was a good opportunity for them, the original first years of Ra*bits, to hang out again. When Mitsuru said that he couldn’t make it, Hajime just nodded and smiled, but Tomoya felt that beside the disappointment on his face he could almost see… nervousness? He didn’t have time to ask him about it however, as a student came up to Hajime and called him away to help out with some student council business. Tomoya sat with Mitsuru, consuming his lunch in silence and he tried to think of a way to bring up something that had been on his mind for a while.

“Mitsuru, do you know if Hajime likes anyone?”

Mitsuru’s eyes widened in surprise, and he shoved another piece of bread into his mouth before mumbling “mmf shmlm armf mfi”(which Tomoya deciphered as “you shouldn’t ask me”) while looking away. A terrible liar as always.

“So you do know? It’s just…” Tomoya looked down at his bento. “This is the first time I’ve heard of it. As his best friend I thought I would be the first to know, yet I can’t even guess who it might be…” If the conversation he overheard hadn’t been between Hajime and Tori, Tori might have been one of his guesses. Could it be one of the younger producer students? Tomoya wasn’t sure where to start. “There’s something about it that just makes me feel uncomfortable, you know? I always thought that I knew the most about him, since we were the closest to each other, so finding out that he has a crush that I don’t know about, of all things…”

Mitsuru chewed his bread thoughtfully, swallowing it before he continued. “Maybe you should just ask him, yanno.”

Tomoya didn’t respond, as he wondered whether he was really prepared to hear the answer.

 

The alarm sounded, and Tomoya merely glanced at the digital clock to check that he had enough time to get ready to meet Hajime when he belatedly noticed the date.

February 14.

Valentine’s Day.

Valentine’s Day, and he was going to the theme park to hang out with Hajime, just the two of them. It must just be some coincidence, Tomoya tried to convince himself, after all they had originally intended for Mitsuru to come along too, and Hajime liked someone else, so it couldn’t be a date.

That didn’t stop him from feeling nervous when he met Hajime at the station, and for his thoughts to run wild when Hajime slipped his hands into Tomoya’s. It was fine, it’s not like they didn’t do this often. The nervousness soon faded as they went about the park, as Hajime was always a soothing presence to him, and they had fun going on rides and watching shows and tasting new food. All the while, Tomoya found himself sneaking glances at Hajime’s face, content to see his smiles and excitement, and in those moments he felt that he would do anything to keep seeing those radiant smiles.

A park photographer took a photo of the two of them in front of a mascot, and handed over the photo with a friendly “Have fun on your date!”, at which point Tomoya remembered that they were not on a date, which for some reason left him feeling confused. Very confused, since he shouldn’t be treating this like a date, yet that realisation made him feel uncomfortable.

Hajime laughed nervously as they walked away from the photographer, arm still linked around Tomoya. “I guess with just the two of us here, it really does look like a date huh?”

“I wouldn’t mind if this was a date” replied Tomoya, the words slipping out before he was aware of them.

 _Wait what_ , thought Tomoya, as his mind quickly scrambled his thoughts together, making him realised that shit, he likes Hajime doesn’t he, that would explain all the thoughts he had been having, except now he’s ruined it by saying something stupid out loud, because it’s not like Hajime liked him back, and he was staring at Tomoya eyes wide in shock, and-

“Tomoya-kun, c-c-can I really consider this a date?” Hajime’s face flushed bright red, and Tomoya wasn’t sure if he was hearing things.

“Eh?! But, aren’t dates something you would rather do with someone you like?” Tomoya could feel his own face heating up too.

Hajime stuttered, and his voice came out so soft that Tomoya could barely here it. “E-Eh?? But the one I like is you, Tomoya-kun.”

Between Hajime’s flustered face and his own heartbeat pounding in his ear Tomoya wasn’t sure what to think, so he didn’t think and instead pulled Hajime close and kissed him. Hajime yelped, momentarily startled, but it wasn’t long before he was kissing back too. Neither had had ever felt so relieved, so happy to be in each other’s arms, and its only when Tomoya suddenly remembers they’re still in public does he reluctantly break the kiss. Fortunately, they were at a more secluded side of the park, and if anyone had noticed they didn’t show any signs of it. Hajime leans his forehead against his, looking up slightly through his eyelashes, and Tomoya doesn’t regret his assurance that Hajime was the most beautiful being in the world.

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Tomoya-kun. I just, never thought you might feel the same way, considering how you spoke about girls.”

“Ah.” Tomoya’s face turned pink. He did say something about wanting to date Hajime if he was a girl didn’t he, in fact he might have alluded to it multiple times. “I’m sorry for being slow.”

Hajime shook his head. “No, don’t apologise. I’m just… I’m really happy right now you know.”

And with the way he smiled at him, Tomoya couldn’t help but lean down for another kiss.

 

A photo was sent to the group chat [TOMOHAJI LOVE CRUSADERS]. In it is a selfie of Tetora and Hinata, decked out in sunglasses and face masks and holding up peace signs to the camera. Just within the edge of the photo is Tomoya and Hajime in the background, holding hands and leaning on each other, both blissfully oblivious to the photo taken of them. The photo was captioned “OPERATION: SUCCESS”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata voice: "All according to keikaku (keikaku means plan)"  
> Although they all contributed ideas to this "master date plan", including the timely photoshoot and the tickets
> 
> I got diabetes writing this. Thanks for reading!  
> twitter @spacetier


End file.
